Server-based computing allows a networked client device, remotely situated with respect to a server computing system, to access computing resources on the server. For example, the client device may run desktop remoting client software and hardware that uses a remote desktop protocol, such as Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), Virtual Network Computing (VNC), or Personal Computer over Internet Protocol (PCoIP), to access a desktop remotely. The desktop remoting client software displays an image of a graphical user interface generated by the operating system and applications running at the server computing system, e.g., in a virtual machine. The term “desktop” can refer to a virtual machine or physical system accessed by an end user as a local (to the user) desktop or workstation computer. The term “desktop” may also refer to the human interface environment through which users can launch, interact with, and manage applications, settings, and data. The remote desktop is accessible by the user using the remote desktop protocol and a desktop remoting client. The client device typically has a local set of input and output devices (e.g., display, keyboard, mouse) and transmits user input such as keyboard or mouse input to the remote system to be processed there and receives display and other data (e.g., sound) for presentation to the user using the local set of I/O devices.
However, users of client devices with touch-screens face several challenges when interfacing with traditional desktop-based applications (e.g., Microsoft Windows® applications) and desktops through a remote display protocol. One challenge relates to latency of the network connection between the touch-screen device and the remote desktop, which often creates a halting or jittery user experience. Another challenge relates to attempts to remotely control a conventional “point-and-click” driven interface (e.g., Windows® interface) from a touch-screen device which is designed not for traditional “point-and-click” interactions, but rather, for touch-screen gestures and “finger swipe” style of interactions.
Consequently, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing access to a remote desktop having one style of user interface to a client device having a different style of user interface.